megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis
.]] Artemis (アルテミス, Arutemisu) is a demon in the series. History Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Artemis is the virgin goddess of the hunt, child birth and fertility, also a member of the Twelve Olympians, together with her twin brother, Apollo, the god of arts. Depicted as a beautiful young woman, she is always said to carry her silver bow and arrows, and one of her main tasks was to protect the forests and hills. The deer and the cypress were sacred to her. As one of the most venerated deity in the Ancient Greece, her figures appears constantly in various myths, usually as the one who executes punishments upon mortals who broke their oaths or has offended the gods. All of her female followers are said to take a vow of maidenhood. Callisto was one of Artemis' loyal companions, but Zeus raped her and as a result, she is transformed into a bear by Artemis. Orion, another loyal companion who was also a valiant hero, was killed by a scorpion. Artemis then asked her father to resurrect him, and Zeus placed him among the stars. Later in history, she started to be associated with the Moon, overshadowing Selene, the personification of the Moon itself. She is known as Diana in the ancient Rome. Artemis was worshiped as a many-breasted earth mother in Ephesus. Appearances *''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Majin (Megami Tensei II) *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Earth Mother *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' Profile ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' Artemis is one of the four Majins exclusive to the Kyūyaku version of Megami Tensei II, alongside Zeus, Leto, and Apollo. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' right Artemis is the ultimate Persona of Maya Amano. In order to get her, the player must successfully collect the Blue Swan Mask inside Mt. Iwato. Artemis' appearance seems more futuristic with the polygons attached onto her body parts with violet blue and white serving as primary colors, in contrast to Maya's initial persona, Maia, who wears traditional clothing in red and black. Artemis reflects all magical attacks, but in turn is weak against physical attacks. Her attacks consist in dealing Ice damage, and the Crescent Mirror can be used to perform the Grand Cross fusion spell. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Artemis returns as Maya Amano's ultimate Persona, with minor cosmetic changes. She can only be summoned once her material card has been acquired on Mt. Iwato. Her stats remain almost unchanged, but her skills have been altered somewhat. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' Gallery Artemis.GIF|Artemis in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei 044545.jpg|Another illustration of Artemis artemis.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. Artemis.gif|Sprite of Artemis from DemiKids Trivia * Artemis appears as a palette swap for Artemisia in Persona 4 Arena when using Mitsuru Kirijo's Maya palette swap. Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Moon Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Majin Clan Category:Earth Mother Race Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE